The New Dark Giant
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The time finally comes for there to be ten Giant Skylanders once more. Done with help from robotman25. :)


**robotman25 and Card-Golem both helped me out with this one. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Drew belongs to Card-Golem. Blaze, Solaceon, and Nebulus belongs to robotman25. Bree belongs to SkullBoyFanGirl83. I only own Rachel.**

 **A/N: This story is the sequel to "Being A Guardian Can Be A Heavy Task."**

* * *

 **The New Dark Giant**

It had been about a week since Kaos had tried to get a hold of the pure Dark Elemental orb and it had mostly been peaceful, though it did start giving off a bit of static electricity as of late. Rachel and Drew examined it again one morning. "It keeps doing that like an electric ball," the young man said.

"I wonder why it's doing that," Rachel said.

"Not sure."

An alert came in and they quickly headed for Master Eon's office, finding Blaze there and he had an urgent look on his face. "You guys aren't going to believe what I saw," he said.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"There was a tornado…at Kaos' lair," he said. "It was destroying it."

"The Darkness?" Drew asked.

"It looked like it, but it had flashes of gold and parts of it looked like…like a starry cosmos."

"Like in outer space?" The Tech Portal Master asked.

"Exactly," Blaze replied.

The three looked at each other and then at Master Eon, but even he didn't have a reply. "Keep a sharp eye, Portal Masters," he finally said. "This might be a turning point for all of us."

Rachel later sat in a chair in her room, thinking deeply. Could this have to do with a Dark Giant possibly coming? She stood up and quickly sought out the giants, one giant in mind. She spotted him talking with Tree Rex and the Life Giant noticed her. "Hey, Rach," he said in a friendly manner.

"Hey, Rex," she replied, smiling at him.

Solaceon smiled at her too. "How are you, Rachel?" He asked.

"I'm well, but something's come up that's got me worried," she replied.

He immediately knew what she meant. "The tornado," he said. "It is related to the Darkness."

"But…Nebulous can't come back, right?" She asked.

"No," he replied. "He was destroyed for good. Except for the power orb that Drew guards."

"Then…why would a tornado that resembles the darkness be destroying Kaos' lair?"

No one could answer that and it was a bit later on that the unexpected happened.

Drew held the box that had the orb in his hands. The nightmares had stopped, but the doubts still remained and were affecting his Dark Element. Knightmare had noticed and helped him when he was in doubt, but with the orb acting more strange, he began to wonder if it meant a good thing or a bad thing.

" _You shouldn't doubt yourself, Drew."_

Hearing a voice that sounded feminine, he looked around, but didn't see anyone. "Knightmare? Is that you, my love?" He asked.

The box in his hands suddenly shook and he opened it to see the Dark orb was growing in size and it lifted out of the box. Electricity began to crackle around it and the room grew a bit dark. Having a feeling this might turn out bad, Drew went to call for his friends when the voice from before stopped him.

" _Drew, I know you've been doubting yourself, but you shouldn't,"_ the voice said. _"You've done well. You've helped me."_

"Who are you?" He managed to ask.

" _Watch and see."_

Just then, the orb grew larger until it stopped and began to shrink, but as it did, a shadow moved inside it, just barely visible before it began revealing a body. Worried, Drew closed his eyes before he felt a hand gently touch his head and tilt his face upward. He opened his eyes to see a being he hadn't seen before. "Hello, Drew," she said in the same voice he had been hearing.

It was a female humanoid that was the same height as the giants. She looked a bit terrifying, but beautiful at the same time with her devil tail, large dragon wings, two horns on her head, and clawed hands. Black Arkeyan armor with gold designs covered her arms, chest, waist and legs like a well-fitting costume while black boots were on her feet and arm guards that looked like the cosmos adored her forearms. The Dark Elemental Symbol sparkled on her chest while her long sparkling purple hair hung down her back all the way to her waist, the purple melding naturally into black at the ends which looked like stars. Around her forehead was a gold band with a dark orb in the center of it and she had glowing blue eyes like bright blue stars. Drew wasn't sure of who she was and was about to call out again when she grabbed him, holding him up by his shirt. "Do you really think I'm here to cause harm?" She asked him.

The door burst open and Rachel entered, hands glowing gold as she saw the sight before her. "Get away from him!" She said, throwing out her hands, catching Drew and getting him to safety while wrapping a telekinetic bubble around the unknown giant.

Blaze came in with both swords ready and Bree also came in, having just returned from a mission herself. "Who is that?" She asked.

"Don't know, but she was hurting Drew," Rachel said.

"Wait," the female giant said. "I wasn't hurting him."

Solaceon and Master Eon came in and were surprised. "The new Dark Giant," Master Eon said. "Rachel, you can release her. She is an ally."

"With all due respect, Master Eon, she was choking Drew," the Tech Portal Master replied.

"No," Drew said. "She was just holding me up by my shirt after I was about to call you guys. She didn't hurt me."

"Why would I hurt the young man who has been guarding over me?" The Dark Giant asked softly.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked.

"I am Nebulus, sister of Nebulous, only I fight against evil," she said.

The four Portal Masters looked at each other. "Bree?" Rachel finally asked.

The girl nodded. "I'm ready," she said.

Drew realized what they were about to do. "So, you're Nebulus," he said.

"Yes," she replied. "I was aware of what my brother had done and sought to help him, but it was too late. Then, when you Portal Masters destroyed him, I managed to collect the pure part of the Dark Element, but doing so was a draining process, thus as protection, an orb formed around me, the same orb the Dark Skylanders found and the same orb that Drew has been guarding until I was strong enough to return."

Bree looked at her three friends. "She's telling the truth," she said.

Rachel didn't' feel completely better, but she trusted the Undead Portal Master's telepathy powers and so lowered her hands, releasing Nebulus from the telekinetic orb. "You might be the new Dark Giant, but we're not fools," she said. "You want our trust? You have to earn it. Prove you're nothing like your brother."

Nebulus nodded. "I understand," she said. "And I'm prepared to show that you can trust me."

Solaceon went up to her. "Welcome, my dear," he said. "And don't worry. I've got a feeling you'll earn their trust."

"It's not easy to earn," Blaze said. "But it's easily broken."

"You are wise, Blaze," Nebulus said softly. "When I do earn the trust of everyone, I will not break it. Nebulous already did that, so I know I have a long road ahead of me."

"One thing's for sure. You look way better than your brother ever did," Drew said.

Nebulus giggled sweetly. "You're sweet, Drew. No wonder Knightmare loves you," she said. "You two are a cute couple."

The young man blushed and everyone smiled a little before Rachel and Blaze looked at each other and nodded, prepared for the road ahead and sincerely hoping that the Dark Skylanders would have a giant that would represent their element properly.

* * *

Trouble came a couple days later when Kaos came back. "So it is true that they're a Dark Giant and it's female," he said as the Portal Masters and Giants faced him, ready to battle if need be. "My, she's very pretty."

Nebulus looked at him. "You find my charm interesting?" She asked.

"Oh, you're more than interesting," he gushed. "I don't suppose you'd be interested in someone who can teach you so much about the Dark Element."

It was then that Nebulus chuckled. "You are quite a fool, Kaos," she said and she clapped her hands, a black hole appearing in front of her before forming into a sword similar to Knightmare's sword. "I've chosen my side. And it's not with a pipsqueak like you."

Seeing Kaos grew angry at her rejection, she smiled and snapped her fingers, a black hole appearing. "Now, back to your smelly lair," she said in a disgusted voice and charged at him, knocking him into the black hole.

Kaos wasn't the only one to feel the sting of the new Giant's blade and black holes. Greebles, trolls, and the Skylanders' enemies faced Nebulus and after a while, many would shake in their boots when she arrived and run, often making her laugh. Rachel finally decided that it was time to make it official.

"Nebulus, you've proven we can trust," she said.

"You've helped immensely," said Blaze.

"And you've shown you're nothing like your brother," said Drew.

"And that your actions back up your words," Bree said.

"Portal Masters?" Master Eon asked.

Rachel nodded. "Nebulus, welcome to the team," she said and the others echoed her.

"And welcome to the Giants, my dear," Solaceon said, his eyes gazing at her with love, something they all noticed.

"Looks like someone got bit by the love bug, as I've heard you say, Rachel," Blaze said.

She smiled. "I think they both did," she replied.

Nebulus was blushing as Solaceon kissed her cheek and she kissed his cheek in return, love slowly growing between them before she turned to the Portal Masters and Master Eon. "Thank you," she said. "I promise you won't regret it."

"I think we're certain that we won't," Drew said as Rachel, Blaze, and Bree nodded in agreement and decided to introduce Nebulus to the others and to Skylands.

After introductions and a warm welcome from everyone, Nebulus was happy to be so warmly accepted by everyone. She then looked to the skies, knowing that something would happen soon to test the Portal Masters. And she secretly hoped they'd triumph.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
